1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and, more specifically, to a computer implemented method, an apparatus, and a computer program product for providing remote system recovery services.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of computers has caused users to rely on them heavily as tools for use every day. Dependence upon computers has become so widespread that many users cannot function without the devices, as well as the information and services the devices provide. However, all computer systems do not operate forever without some form of component failure.
When a system is not able to boot from the system hard drive, an alternate boot choice is needed. Typically, a recovery method involves booting the disabled system from the selection of either a recovery partition, floppy disk, or compact disc (CD) to perform problem determination on the system. Many newer systems sold today have bootable recovery partitions installed to allow customers (or owners) to attempt to recover and restore the machine.
However, older systems and typical home-built systems do not come with such features. The only option for these systems is to use a bootable floppy or compact disc to recover their system. Most novice computer users never think to create a bootable recovery disk while their machine is in good working order to prepare for a situation when the system becomes unbootable through normal boot processes.
Even when the users are able to locate the operating system compact discs that originally came with the system, the recovery options offered are usually quite limited and/or difficult to use. In addition, the use of the floppy or compact disk as a boot image does not always allow for network configuration.